Nico meets the Kanes
by savinggrace017
Summary: I started this story a few months ago and forgot about it. Now I am trying to decide if I should continue it or not. I would REALLY like you guys to read and reply to let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

So… After the war with Gaea, I stayed at camp and everything went back to normal (well as normal as it can be for a demigod anyways) Right…? HAHAHA, NOPE! Just as I started to settle in, Dad hijacked my dream, sent me to a new school, and expected me to just blend in. ((Said I spend too much time alone and in the Underworld. Truuuue, but still... anyways, I'm getting off the main point...)) Yeah, sure, I'll just do that. *insert sarcasm here.* And if that's not enough, I found a relic of a different Underworld in one of the lockers and got mixed up with Egyptians and magicians… OH SO FUN! *scowls* Oh, but Will says I'm getting ahead of myself, which I guess I am… All the excitement started about a month after the war or so I think…

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Nico's POV)**

I walked through camp and looked around. There were still hints of destruction from the war, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. A cracked bench here, a crater there… Like I said, not too bad. Clean up went a lot faster this time thanks to our new Roman friends. It was late, certainly past curfew, but I wasn't very worried about the patrol Harpies. I simply used the shadows to cloak my presence and slip right past them. As I wandered down towards my cabin, I thought about how nice today had been. I spent most of it with Will Solace, either having him yell at me, or helping him in the infirmary… Either way, I didn't mind. Those handsome blue eyes always looking at me, the way he brushed his blonde hair aside and gentle curve of his lips as he smiled… But I'm getting off track again. (*blushes*) I arrived at my cabin and went inside, laying down. I rolled onto my side and stared out the window at the Athena Parthenon. "Hope she's happy" I mumbled to myself, remembering everything I had to go through just to get it to its current position atop Half-Blood Hill. A faint ache went through my arm as I remembered the claw marks I got from Lycaon. I sighed in irritation and tiredness before I closed my eyes, worn out from the day. As I drifted off, I ignored all the usual dreams and ghosts that call to me whenever I enter the dream world. Well… I tried to anyways, until one particularly powerful one pulled me in.

((Sorry the chapter is short, the rest will be longer I promise))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Nico's POV)**

I looked around as the dream began to take form around me. I sighed softly as I realized I was in the Underworld, in my father's throne room. I looked up and bowed slightly and coolly greeted

"Hello Father"

He sat on his throne, watching me. I straightened up and casually observed the souls trapped in his cloak as they writhed and stirred. I looked up at him as he cleared his throat. I realized he didn't look very happy and frowned, wondering what was coming.

"Greetings my son. I have a very important quest for you to undertake for me"

I groaned internally as I heard that. After the war, I had been hoping for at least a little bit of peace, but of course I should have known better. I looked down at the ground and scowled a little as I kicked a few pebbles that were lying at my feet. Hades watched me and quirked a brow.

"Is there a problem?" he asked

I huffed and shook my head. I looked back up at him and said

"Of course not. What is this quest?"

He smiled a little, which I found a little unnerving since nothing good can ever come of anything he finds amusing. I watched him as he pulled out a backpack and piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a schedule. I looked at it with minor curiosity, then up at him, wondering what he was thinking, although I was beginning to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I am sending you to attend a school in Brooklyn."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise since I had not been expecting that. I opened my mouth, then closed it, unable to think of what to say. He watched me, seeming to be amused by my reaction. That look of amusement snapped me out of it and I crossed my arms, looking up at him defiantly

"And may I ask why?" I asked

I was trying to sound as if I didn't care one way or another. Internally though, I began to panic a little since I didn't remember going to any school except the boarding one he sent me to with Bianca four or five years ago. But of course I didn't let him see how much this bothered me, although I could sense he probably knew

"You spend too much of your time either alone, or hanging around here in the Underworld. It is time for you to rejoin the real world" he said bluntly

I frowned a little more, knowing he had a point. Will had said the same thing a few days ago. I had been spending a lot of time on my own since the war, but that wasn't my fault… (Ok, maybe it was a little bit, but whatever.)

"Classes start in the morning. I expect you to be there."

he said before putting my schedule in the bag and tossing the bag to me. Before I could protest, he waved his hand and the dream dissolved. I woke up in my cabin and saw the bag lying on the floor beside my bed.

"This ought to be fun"

I muttered before getting up and getting ready. I left a note for Will on my dresser, grabbed my bag, and shadow-traveled out of camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Nico's POV)**

I arrived at the school and looked up at the big brick building, frowning a little. I hung back in the shadows, going unnoticed as hundreds of teens walked in, chatting with friends or messing around on their phones. I looked around, getting my bearings and taking in my surroundings. I could still see the Empire State building in the distance, but I got the sense I wasn't in Manhattan anymore.

"Brooklyn."

I realized, then mentally kicked myself since father had warned me this was where he was sending me. I adjusted the shoulder strap of my backpack and took a deep breath.

"Come on di Angelo, you've faced monsters, titans, giants, Gaea, even freaking Tartarus, how bad can high school be?"

I asked myself. I pulled out some headphones and turned on the ipod dad had given me, flicked on my hood and was about to walk inside when I sensed someone watching me. I straightened up and glanced around, alert as my eyes scanned the school yard again. There. A girl with blonde hair streaked with red, her punk t-shirt reminding me of Thalia, and her combat boots looking odd among the flip-flops and tennis shoes. She was just… staring at me, like she knew me. I quirked a brow and stared her down. Clearly she was mortal, but even from here, I could sense there was something… different about her. She scowled at me as she saw me staring back and began marching towards me. Not feeling like dealing with some weird mortal on my first day, I slipped into the crowd and made my way inside. Once inside, I stopped and looked over my shoulder. The girl was looking around and frowning, thankfully not seeing me anymore. I rolled my eyes a little and pulled out my schedule, checking my first class, then going to find the room.

 **(Sadie's POV)**

Gimme that mic! Like hell I'm gonna let you do all the talking! Hey guys, Sadie here. Sorry it took so long for me to interrupt all his yapping, I was busy. Anyways, where were ya? Ah, first day of school, I remember that. Anyways, I was standing in the yard talking to my initiates… Our initiates… shut up Carter! I have the mic now! Like I was saying, I was chatting with Jaz and Walt when suddenly Chelsea tapped my shoulder.

"Um, Sadie… Isn't that Anubis over there?"

I turned and looked in the direction she was pointing. Sure enough, I saw a boy standing alone at the edge of the yard. He had deep brown eyes and shaggy black hair. But something seemed a little off about him as well. For one, he looked a bit different. Shorter, thinner, and paler. He wore a black hoodie instead of his usual leather jacket, and his shirt had grinning skulls on it. I stared at him, trying to figure out why he would be there, when he turned and looked at me. I watched him quirk a brow, but he didn't move towards me. I scowled and began to move towards him. But the next thing I knew, he'd disappeared! I looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!"

I growled. Jaz and Walt shrugged and exchanged unsure glances.

"Come on, it's almost time for class"

Chelsea reminded quietly. I huffed but nodded and made my way inside, vowing to find that boy-god and demand to know what he was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Sadie's POV)**

I went into my maths class… Math class as you Americans like to call it... and sat down, still thinking about why Anubis had been in the school yard, but disappeared as soon as I began to walk over. Jaz nudged me and nodded to the teacher.

"We'll figure it out later, for now, pay attention"

She whispered. I nodded and payed attention, more or less, until class was over. I gathered up my homework and left with Jaz.

"You're so distracted today. Is it Anubis?"

she asked, walking beside me to my locker so I could get my books for next class.

"Yeah."

I admitted, then smirked a little.

"You know me too well"

I joked. She laughed and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I do indeed!"

she agreed before waving and jogging off to her next class since it was on the other end of the school. I frowned a little at my locker and messed with my Tyet amulet, thinking. I shook it off and went to my second period class, History, where I spotted him! He was just sitting in the corner of the room, looking around. I wanted to confront him, but just then the teacher told everyone to sit. I scowled at him, but went to my seat. He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes. Can you believe the nerve?! I swore to myself to catch him after class and demand explanations.

 **(Nico's POV)**

I'll take that mic back, thank you very much. If you get to tell them what happened that morning, then I get to tell my side too. Gods Sadie, relax. Anyways, yeah, first and second period… So, after losing the blonde girl (Chill Sadie, I still didn't know your name at that point) I went and found my first class, which was English. I sat down in the back of the class and stayed silent, looking down at the desk as the teacher introduced me to the class. I watched with disinterest as some kids snickered and began whispering.

'Must be the 'cool kids' that Piper complains about sometimes from her old school'

I thought to myself, watching them. I looked up and groaned internally as she said they were currently studying Greek mythology.

'So that's why dad chose now to enroll me… Hilarious. Almost makes me think he has a sense of humor'

I thought irritably. I was pulled from my thoughts when the teacher asked me if I could name any of the gods. I shrugged and said

"Hades"

just because, why the heck not? I then scowled as one of the kids muttered

"Of course the new goth kid knows that one."

I folded my arms and said

"I'm not goth."

then proceeded to list almost all of the gods, major and minor alike, just to show him up. Everyone, including the teacher, just stared at me. The cool kid shook it off first and said

"Ok new kid, but I bet you can't actually speak Greek!"

I quirked a brow and replied

"Φυσικά κάνω. Επίσης ξέρω ότι είστε ένα πλήρες τράνταγμα. Τώρα σκάσε"

(Of course I do. I also know that you're a complete jerk. now shut up)

He just stared at me blankly and I leaned back, trying not to smile at his dumbfounded expression. The teacher cleared her throat and said

"O...k… Anyways, um, today we're studying…"

I kind of tuned out after that. I was left alone the rest of class and when the bell rang I was the first out of the room. I went to History next, and that's when my day got even worse. After sitting, I saw the angry girl from before come in. I saw her head towards me, then sighed in relief as the bell rang. She glared at me and sat down, but looked like she was planning to get to me after class. 'This ought to be fun' I thought with a sense of dread.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _(Nico's POV)_**

As soon as class began, the teacher announced they were in the middle of studying the transition from Egyptian to Greek world powers. Poetic isn't it? Anyways, when class was finally was over, the blonde girl approached. I looked up at her, slightly annoyed as I packed up my stuff, and asked

"What do you want?"

She crossed her arms and replied

"Answers. What the bloody hell are you doing here Death Boy?"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise as she called me that, but I quickly hid it and crossed my own arms, standing up so I was about eye level with her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about"

I lied coolly. She scowled at me and hissed

"Don't play games with me dog boy. I know it's you. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to see or help us"  
I frowned, now slightly confused, not quite getting why she called me dog boy. Sure I'd been called death boy before, but never dog boy. That was a new one.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else. Now excuse me, It's lunch time"  
I picked up my stuff and turned away quickly. I flinched away as she reached out and tried to touch my arm, still not really liking when people touch me. She frowned a bit and quietly asked  
"Anubis, what's really going on?"  
I shook my head and snapped  
"My name isn't Anubis. It's Nico. And I'm here because my dad enrolled me."  
Then I turned and stormed off, irritated.

'She really thought I was some Egyptian god? No way. They were just stories… Well, I maybe shouldn't judge so quickly. After all, the Greek and Roman gods were supposed to be just stories too… I don't know. And I don't really care right now.'

I thought to myself as I went to my locker to put some of my books in it. I looked up on the top shelf and tilted my head a little, seeing a small package laying there.

'What's this?'

I asked myself, picking it up… I should've left it there. I really should've, because as soon as I picked it up, I sensed it was powerful, and it was radiating power that was somewhat familiar but also completely strange. There was also a note under it. I looked at the note and quirked a brow as it said

'DON'T keep it longer than a week. Sure it'll be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power. But if you possess it too long, it will consume you. Learn it's secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you... Then prepare for your life to get very interesting.'

I groaned and muttered

"As if my life isn't 'interesting' enough already"

However, I still opened the package, unable to help being a little curious. What I found inside was what looked like an amulet of some kind. I looked at it, then the note, then shoved the amulet in my pocket to study during lunch. I put the note back in my locker before closing it and going to the school's cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and sat down at an empty table in the corner of the room. I ate slowly as I studied the amulet, turning it over in my hand. It looked like a column or a tree trunk, or… A spine?

'Wait… This is radiating Underworld magic, but it's not dad's… Didn't I hear a story about a spine once? Spine… Spine of Osiris, The Egyptian god… and that girl Sadie... (I heard the teacher call on her in class) she thought I was Anubis… Oh my gods.'

I thought as the realization and reality of what was happening hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **(Sadie's POV)**

I was sitting with Jaz, Walt, and Chelsea at lunch, eating and complaining about Carter, schoolwork, and just life in general, when Walt tapped my shoulder. I looked over at him, then to the corner of the room where he was pointing. I paused as I saw Nico holding the Spine of Osiris.

"Really? Him?"

I asked, frowning. I then saw him look over to us and get up, approaching our table. He sat down across from us, fiddling with the spine. I looked around and hissed

"Put that away! It's not supposed to be seen in public!"

Nico frowned at me, but slipped it around his neck and under his shirt, effectively hiding it. He then started fiddling with a silver ring around his finger and was staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. After a while, he seemed to come to a conclusion and said

"So you know what it is then… Of course you do. You and your brother left a note… And you're involved with the Egyptian gods."

Jaz and Walt glanced around to make sure no one else had heard that, then Jaz leaned forward and softly suggested

"Why don't we take this out to the hall? Or outside even? This isn't exactly the place to have this talk…"

Nico shrugged and nodded, like he figured she would say that, which I found quite annoying since I am usually the smartass in the group. We all stood and walked outside after clearing the table and dumping our trays. Nico leaned against a wall, observing us silently for a few moments.

"You didn't deny when I said you were with the Egyptians… And even if you had, you've already gave yourselves away by calling me Anubis and letting me find the Spine of Osiris… And that amulet around your neck Sadie, yes I DO know your name, is a Tyet, the symbol of Isis, also an Egyptian goddess"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise and irritation. Who WAS this guy?! Jaz put a hand on my arm before I could say anything and softly said

"Nico, right? Listen. It's not a good idea to just throw those names around like that. Names-"

She was cut off when Nico rolled his eyes and said

"Names have power. Be careful when saying names. You don't want to upset the gods. Blah, blah, blah. I know. I was just making my point."

I scowled and crossed my arms before snapping

"Alright smart guy. You seem to know so much about us. Now tell us about you. How the heck do you know all this?! And how could you possibly know about the gods? And why do you look so much like Anubis if you aren't actually him?!"

I then blushed as I realized I asked that last question aloud. Nico quirked a brow and looked me up and down, then gave a creepy smile that made me glad we weren't actually in a fight

"Let's just say I have a way of knowing things. Oh, and here, I don't want it"

He shrugged, taking the amulet from around his neck and tossing it to us. Walt caught it and looked at Nico, a little miffed. I was as well. No one had ever turned down the amulet since it was so powerful, yet it didn't seem to effect this kid at all. He looked up as the bell rang and decided

"I should get to class. Dad will kill me if he found out I skipped a class on my first day… Watch out!"

I found this last part weird, then yelped as he knocked me off my feet. I heard my friends gasp and Nico curse in another language.

"Hey! What's the big- Oh."

I said, seeing that a demon had almost nailed me in the back with a spear. The spear had missed by mere centimeters. Nico stood and muttered

"You're welcome"

then looked over at the demon and said

"Well, That's not something you see everyday… Oh wait, yes it is."

Then, and this is weird, he pulled off his silver ring. What was he hoping to do? Throw it? But nope, before I could even make a remark, it turned into a long black blade with a silver hilt. My jaw dropped a little and Nico smirked to himself, then lunged and sliced the demon in two before it could react. It shrieked and dissolved into dust. He flipped the sword and, mid-air, it turned back into a ring. He slid it on, looked at us, then shrugged and walked inside.

"What the heck?!"

I demanded. Jaz and Walt looked equally as surprised, but shook it off and Jaz decided

"Lets just get to class… We can sort this out after school…"

I didn't like it, not at all, but she was right, we needed to either get to class or leave before we got in trouble. I looked once more at the pile of dust, then followed my friends back inside.


End file.
